Gorg
Gorg is Kozorg and Frosilka's father, but he's never around: he's a lonely creature who hunts eggs undersea for a living. He's filled the Sea ward of the Bestiarium Exhibition Center with Epic and Legendary monsters almost single-handedly! Role: Attacker Overview Gorg is a Water attacker and also half denier. Look at his awesome attacks! Gorg here can easily smack up those in the Sea Book due to his Sea Hater effect, and he's in the book himself, making him highly accessible in Team Wars. He's got lots of Extra Turn skills so you can almost do a full Extra Turn chain with him (sadly the Cooldowns come into play eventually). If Gorg is running low on Stamina, he can use a Charging Banner. Gorg is overall awesome and can become a very reliable asset to almost any team. Pros: *Great stats *Multiple PER before damage skills *Low stamina costs on most moves *'Self Double Damage + Evasion + True Vision' Cons: *Anticipation counters him if you run him as a spam attacker *High cooldowns *Trait is lacking for the current meta Recommended Moveset Unranked *Whale Expert (Self Sea Hater + Precision + Extra Turn, 23s, 2 CD) *Bait to Swallow (AoE 30 Special dmg + Guard Down, 28s, 1 CD) *Blunt Harpoon (PER before dmg + 70 Water dmg + Stun, 34s, 1 CD) *Start with a Bang / Bolas Harpoon (Bang for 50 Special dmg + Daze + Extra turn, 24s, 2 CD) / (Harpoon for PER before dmg + 50 Water dmg + AoE Drowned, 24s, 1 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Ranked-up *Mimicry Expert (Self Double Damage + Evasion + True Vision, 22s, 3 CD) *Underwater Bamboozle (AoE 40 Water dmg + Extra turn, 29s, 3 CD) *Harpoon Gatling Gun (AoE PER before dmg + AoE 45 Water dmg + Stun, 50s, 2 CD) *Electrified Harpoon / Blunt Harpoon (PER before dmg + 55 Special dmg + AoE Shock, 24s, 1 CD) Choose Electrified Harpoon if you want Gorg to have a skill that applies a DoT to the enemies. Choose Blunt Harpoon ''if you want Gorg to have a skill that deals very heavy damage and can easily take out a monster on the enemy team. Recommended Runes: '''2 Strength, 1 Team Speed' Recommended Relics: Cain's Sword; Darmith's Banner, Ingvar's Banner Fast Egg Catching (Spam attacker) *Whale Expert *Start with a Bang *Underwater Bamboozle *Harpoon Gatling Gun This moveset specializes in spamming moves. You can just use Harpoon Gatling Gun and spam these attacks until you have it again. Recommended Runes: 1 Strength, 2 Speed; 3 Speed Recommended Relics: Cain's Sword; Charging Banner Counter *Anticipation monsters such as Narok, Warmaster Ragnarok, and Hookuai can counter his extra turn skills. *Strong Thunder attackers such as Warmaster Babari, and Wildbird can take him down easily. *Monsters with Stun such as Nabuline and Llum the Magical Matriarch can stun him. *Monsters with Possession such as Silverleaf, Saulot, and Jasastur can possess him. *Since he is a spam attacker, torture effects can render him useless. Monsters such as Saulot, Draghar, and Marquis De Flambe can apply a bunch of torture effects on him. *He has generally high cooldowns, so CDA monsters, such as Lord Pumpseed, Warmaster Sherezar, and Pierceid, are great choices to stop him from attacking. Additionally, Gorg has a really good speed stat, but the three CDA monsters mentioned are faster than him. Category:Water monsters Category:Freeze Immunity Category:Cause Shock Category:Aphrilis book Category:Evil Legions book Category:Families book Category:Sea book Category:Causes Stun Category:Causes Bleed Category:Self-Supporter Category:Cause Poison Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Status Caster Category:Elite Category:Attacker Category:Denier Category:Evasion